Darts began as a predominantly British game played by throwing darts at a circular numbered board. In each game, a player generally uses three darts. According to the Encyclopedia Britannica, there were reports of darts being thrown at a marked quintain, a tournament practice target, as a game in early English history. Darts are recorded as a pastime of the Pilgrim Fathers on board the Mayflower in 1620. In its modern form in England, the game is more often played in a public house (a tavern or club). At the beginning of the 1960's the number of players in the British Isles was estimated to be 6,000,000 of whom 1,000,000 were registered players of 7,000 clubs affiliated with the National Darts Association. More recently, darts have become a popular sport in the United States.
With the application of modern technology, darts are now made in assembleable parts comprising interchangeable shafts, feathers, weights, and tips as the game of darts takes on a more modern sporting tenor. In high technology darts, where the tips are often razor sharp and the feathers made with exacting precision, protection for the user and for the damageable parts of the darts in storage and transport is of concern. Further, there is a need to transport spare, replacement parts as well.